


P.O.S - Nurse Dolls

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [76]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Labrys from Persona 4 Arena, Aigis from Persona 3 & Yosuke Hanamura from Persona 4.Based on a sudden personal idea so apologies if this feels rushed and not as detailed. This was mainly written due to the lack of these characters in the other One Shots.In this One Shot, Labrys and Aigis find themseleves in an awkward situation.





	P.O.S - Nurse Dolls

It was a normal day to the rest of the public in the world. However, when it came to a certain pair of droids, their lives had turned upside down. Inside of a house in the quiet town of Inaba, Labrys opened her eyes slowly, seeing a see-through plastic sheet in front of her, overlooking someone’s bedroom. She had no idea how she got where she was. The last thing she could recall was herself and her sister: Aigis fighting some Shadows near Inaba. They had managed to succeed in completing their mission, only for Labrys to find herself black out. She tried to move to no luck, even trying to use her scan ability, unable to do that either. It’s like all her functions had come to a halt except her sight and voice.  
“Where...” Labrys began to speak. “My voice output still works.”  
She could only look what was in front of her. The bedroom was not the cleanest in the world, a black table in the middle of the room as well as posters of women in bikinis and nurse outfits.  
“What is this?” Labrys questioned.  
“S-Sister?” Another womanly voice that was recognisable spoke.  
“Aigis!” Labrys gasped. “Sister! Where are you?”  
“I am next to you.” Aigis replied. “Though I am unable to move my body or head.”  
Aigis and Labrys were both next to each other, the plastic sheet in front of them.  
“I don’t remember what happened.” Labrys said. “What is going on?”  
“I believe we are in a bedroom of whomever captured us.” Aigis explained. “And we are in a giant doll box.”  
“A doll box!?” Labrys gasped. “W-We’re not toys!”  
What Aigis said was accurate though. They were both in a giant human-sized doll box built for two.  
“What do we do?” Labrys panicked.  
“I do not know.” Aigis replied. “We don’t have many options.”  
“Can you move sister? Can you activate your SOS?” Labrys questioned.  
“I cannot.” Aigis replied. “I am afraid we are in a bind.”  
Suddenly, they both heard footsteps walk into the room they were in. A young man stood in front of the box, looking inside. Neither of them could recognise him though. He was a young man who wore a white jacket with an orange shirt, dark green pants, and black shoes. He blushed a little, looking inside the doll box.  
“Looks like the both of you are awake.” He smiled. “The name’s Yosuke Hanamura. And you are both my new dolls.”  
Labrys and Aigis were shocked by this revelation.  
“Dolls?!” Labrys yelled. “Let us go right now Yosuke!”  
He only took out a remote from his pocket. It looked like a simplified version of a TV remote. He looked at the remote, pressing one of the many buttons. To Aigis and Labry’s shock, their arms forcefully extended out, ripping away the plastic sheet. They were both shocked, feeling their legs march out of the box in unison, standing in front of him.  
“Sorry... But your movements are now under my control.” He explained. “But... Y-You look beautiful you two.”  
“We’re not toys! Please stop this. It’s embarrassing ya know!” Labrys protested.  
“I agree with sister.” Aigis replied. “How could you do this?”  
“I’m sorry... I-I was given you two and... Well...” He chuckled, blushing more. “I dressed you both up.”  
He used the remote to guide both their heads down to see what they were wearing. And they were both in uniforms neither of them thought they would wear. Both of them were in nurse uniforms, Labrys was in a pink nurse uniform, wearing white fishnet stockings on her legs whereas Aigis wore a white nurse uniform. He chuckled nervously directed at his dolls appearances. He moved close to them, putting his arms round the both of them. Labrys and Aigis knew that they could not stay here any longer, especially in the getup that they were forced to wear.  
“You’re both so perfect.” He complimented.  
“Yosuke. I appreciate the compliment. But you must let us go.” Aigis pleaded.  
“Yeah! We can’t be like this!” Labrys agreed.  
“... I’m sorry.” He smiled. “But I’m not letting my two nurses get away from me.”  
Both their eyes faced him, confused.  
“Ya can’t do this.” Labrys replied. “We are not nurses!”  
“I... I haven’t been lucky with anyone. Heck, even my friend: Teddie managed to get himself a girlfriend. And I can’t!” Yosuke explained. “Everyone of my friends... Yu and Rise, Kanji and Naoto... Teddie and Yukiko... Chie and Akihiko... And I’m left in the dust. No one I can be with, no one who is interested in me.”  
He looked at them, sighing softly.  
“But now I have you two dolls.” He continued. “Someone to fulfil my... Fetish.”  
He giggled, moving behind them, sticking the remote in the back of his pocket.  
“What are you going to do?” Aigis questioned.  
“I am going to set you both to nurse mode.” He explained.  
They were both even more confused. They did not have anything like that, not even a button inside them to change into any kind of mode.  
“The supplier added them inside the both of you.” He explained more. “It’s so perfect!”  
“Who is this supplier?” Aigis questioned.  
“What!?” Labrys panicked. “Don’t mess with us! Ya don’t wanna do this!”  
“I cannot tell you.” He grinned, opening their back panels. “Let’s see...”  
He mumbled to himself, tapping buttons inside them. The both of them felt tingly after each button press. Their time of freewill as the droids they were was running out fast.  
“What are we gonna do sister!?” Labrys questioned.  
“There... Is nothing we can do but try to move.” Aigis replied.  
They both tried to move their bodies as hard as they could as Yosuke tampered inside them more. No matter how hard they tried, they could not break free from the programming of the remote Yosuke possessed.  
“Dammit!” Labrys yelled.  
“Sis! Grab his remote!” Labrys demanded.  
“I cannot.” Aigis replied.  
They only tried harder with no success. Suddenly, both of their minds went blank, their heads dropping down a little. It seemed that Yosuke had succeeded as their eyes flashed on and off quickly, their expressions turning into smiles. He walked in front of them nervously, grabbing the remote from his pocket. He pressed a green button, its function to allow both Labrys and Aigis to move freely without restrictions.  
“Um... Hello?” He questioned, waving his hand in front of them.  
To his shock, they both suddenly looked up, their eyes bright blue with their expressions of wide smiles.  
“Oh dearie me sister.” Aigis smiled. “Looks like our patient is out of bed again.”  
Yosuke’s eyes widened in surprise, immediately feeling a little aroused.  
“Now, now. Us nurses cannot have you running off without your treatment.” Labrys giggled.  
“T-T... Treatment!?” Yosuke gasped. “Nurses!?”  
“That’s right. Nurse dolls reporting!” They both said in unison. “At your service!”  
Even he was surprised that what he did worked. He thought that he would mess it up one way or another.  
“Come now, let’s get you back to bed...” Labrys said.  
“... And then we can begin.” Aigis finished.  
He felt himself lifted up from the floor by Aigis, being taken back to his bed as he went dark red. She gently placed him in bed, both Aigis and Labrys getting on top of him. Yosuke went even more red, to the point where could pass out from the experience. Labrys giggled, gently grabbing his dark, green pants.  
“Let’s get these off you and Nurse Aigis will treat you.” Labrys smiled.  
Yosuke gulped nervously, trying to speak his mind.  
“Nuh uh, no speech now.” Labrys grinned. “Just relax.”  
“I will require assistance from you Nurse Labrys.” Aigis giggled.  
Yosuke already felt hard; he was about to have the best night of his life, not one but two people to roleplay his nurse fetish.  
‘Money well spent.’ He thought, as the only sounds from their ears were the sounds of his moans.


End file.
